


Not Now Mister Potter

by catspaw439



Series: Time Mister Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catspaw439/pseuds/catspaw439
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder what happened between Voldy running from the Battle of Hogwarts and the beginning of my story Not this time Mister Potter? This is where you can find out. In this prequel you will find out what happened to some of our favorite characters and how both the muggles and wizards reacted to the war continuing past May 1998. Canon pairings. Rating may go up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now Mister Potter

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything you recognize. Thank you for reading. Do be warned this fic goes hand in hand with my other fic. I am writing them at the same time so they can be read however I guess but the last chapter of this one (when I get around to it) will have a spoiler for how my other one ends. Thanks again for reading. :)

So you want to hear all about how and why I was sent back in time do you? For some reason people always do . It must be human nature I suppose. People always want to hear the adventures, the stories. One of the oldest past times of mankind or at least that is what Hermione told me once. People are very obnoxious about it too. Not always, though when it comes to me I have learned that people always get so nosy and that it is useless to tell them to mind their own business. Well it should do no harm, I suppose to tell you. You must understand though that some of these events I was not witness to. That I heard of them second hand long afterwords from Acara. Ah Acara. She shall not feature in this tale I am afraid, for I did not meet her until much later.

 

Anyway, on with my story. I will assume that you know the story of my six years at Hogwarts and the next year on the run from old Voldy and start with the battle of Hogwarts. The first battle of Hogwarts that is. There was a second battle but that comes later in my tale and I won't spoil it for you now. 

I had just come back from the dead and boy was I surprised to have survived once again. Normal people just do not survive death once much less twice as I had. I couldn't believe my luck. I should have known that my luck would turn South in that moment, it always did after all, but of course I didn't. Despite all that I had gone through, part of me was still that naive eleven year old who had come to Hogwarts for the first time with wide eyes and hope. Part of me was sure that this had to be over. We had been through so much and so many had already died. How much more could we loose before it was over?

 

Hagrid carried me out of the forest, crying over what he thought was the still body of his friend. He was and always will be a friend of mine, just as he was one to my parents. I was very much alive of course and hearing him so sad, I just wanted to make him understand that I was still there. That I was alive. I wanted to give him some signal that I was not lost. I couldn't though. Not only would it give my position away but Hagrid couldn't keep a secret even if it would cost him his life and mine. In this case it most definitely would were he to give any sign at all that I was still there.

 

So, I went along with it, keeping as still and as silent as possible. My resolve was tested once again moments later when old Voldy yelled out about my so called death. I had never heard anything so heart wrenching as Professor McGonagall's yell either before or since,and I certainly wouldn’t want to. The yell of someone seeing someone close to them dead is a heart wrenching experience, even when you know that said loved one is not truly dead.. She didn't have the comfort in knowing that I wasn't dead and once again I couldn't comfort her. That was a hard moment for me. I have never wanted to be able to get up and go comfort someone more than I did then. The feeling was certainly not helped by Ron, Ginny and Hermione crying out moments later. They were and will always be family to me.

 

Still I held strong through it all and didn't move. I was so proud of my friend Neville when he stood up for everyone moments later. He refused to flinch even when faced with the man who was behind the attacks on his parents, even when said man set the sorting hat ablaze right on his head. My friend proving right there that he was still a Gryffindor through and through. Brave and true.

 

Meanwhile I was waiting for the perfect moment to strike at the snake as she was right there and needed to be killed. Before I could do anything a commotion came from the front gate and that was the the distraction I needed to slip on my invisibility cloak and disappear. Neville once more made me proud of him as in that moment he pulled a very familiar sword, a sword I thought lost to us forever out of the hat. With one swift swipe downwards, Nagini's life was ended and with it Voldy's soul anchors. He was mortal. Finally, it was time. I could take him down for good.

 

Battle raged all around me as reinforcements led by the least likely man arrived. Who knew that Horace, I'm a coward, Slughorn would ever come back? We were winning I could tell that. Death Eaters were falling left and right. We could win if I could only get to Tom. The war would finally be over. They were being pushed back and were going to be pushed inside I was sure. 

Then I saw Tom stiffen. I could tell he was thinking, of what I now know of course but then I didn't. I was sure we were going to beat them back into the school where we would make our last stand but surprisingly Tom snapped out of his thoughts and yelled retreat. I just stood in shock as did most of the others including death eaters. Voldy yelling a retreat was unusual. No. That is an understatement. Voldy would never retreat. He knew as much as I did that it was supposed to end then and there. With a little help, that is when he defied fate and messed up the timeline almost irreparably. 

 

The silence only lasted a moment as the death eaters snapped out of it and followed their dark lord to the gates. Even the ones who wanted to continue to battle and thought they wouldn't go against their lord. They didn't want to get crucioed or worse later. What remained of the castle's defenders followed them and gave chase but before we could catch them, they had disaparated. I had lost my chance. A chance that I was afraid might never happen again.

That was one of my lowest points I will admit. All felt lost to me. After all we had sacrificed. After all we had done and old Moldy Voldy runs away! I felt like blasting the earth around me to pieces. Maybe if I was a few years younger and a little less wiser that is what I might have done. In fact if the end of my fifth year was any indication I know I would have done something like that. As it was I knew the others would be worried, especially when they wouldn't be able to find my body. I had to go reassure them and if we wanted any chance at defeated that monster once and for all then we would have to regroup and quickly.

With that in mind, I went to find my friends. As I expected, when I got close to where I had been placed, Hermione and Ron were looking around panicked. I took a moment to look at them, and I mean really look at them. They looked like crud. I probably looked about the same. We were worn, tired and we had to keep going. I couldn't imagine it, but we did. I took a deep breath and removed my cloak.

As soon as they realized I was there, I got a huge hug from Hermione as expected. Then I got a slap and a lecture. Also, as expected. When Hermione was done giving me a piece of her mind we moved into the great hall where the surviving defenders were gathered. Everyone was surprised to see me to say the least. Before we got down to business I had to explain to them that yes I did survive the killing curse again.

The adults then asked where we had been and what we had been doing. We had to explain that Voldemort couldn't be killed until we hunted down some objects and destroyed them. We didn't go into details of course, but we did give them a basic overview. That is when the question was brought up if he would be able to make another. It was at that moment that I conveniently got the answer.

I got a pain in my scar and realized something. Voldemort and I had been connected for so long that we still had a faint connection. We would not be able to influence each other like Voldy had done with me in the past, but I could still feel his emotions and get a sense of his thoughts behind the emotions, if they were strong enough and boy were they strong. He could make no more horcruxes. He had just tried and failed. I let everyone know that. That was one less thing to deal with anyway. There was plenty more we had to think about and so we turned our conversation from the past and on to the future.


End file.
